


Choked in a Wave of Silver

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But not really romance, Drama, Friendly Rivalry, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Yurio and Otabek choose similar yet contrasting songs, competing as each other's opposite reflection.





	

~ Choked in a Wave of Silver ~

 _He picks a song. He picks a dance_.

He picks a song. He insists on choreographing it himself.

 _Light, elegant movements interspersed with difficult jumps lay out the tale of a hero overcoming a difficult journey_.

Strong, almost aggressive movements that make him risk over-rotating on his jumps if he's not careful - every line of his body screaming that he is beyond redemption, and will drag the rest of the world down into the abyss with him.

(They skate as rivals, opposite reflections of one another, both straining toward the same goal, and yet neither can say he would be sad to see the other take the gold.)

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> As you might have guessed from the title (if you're a Final Fantasy fan as well), yes, the songs that I'm implying they've used here are "Cosmos" and "Chaos" from FF: Dissidia.


End file.
